His Only Weakness Is Weakness Itself
by fgtzx
Summary: James has learned Lucius' fear, and now to test his theory, he invites Lucius to the Astronomy Tower for a late night rendezvous. [Slash, oneshot]


_**His Only Weakness is Weakness Itself**_

**Summary:** James has learned Lucius' fear, and now to test his theory, he invites Lucius to the Astronomy Tower for a late night rendezvous. [Slash, one-shot  
**Rating:** Mature

**Pairing:** James Potter/Lucius Malfoy  
**Warnings:** Homosexuality, sex, language  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own James or Lucius or even Crups. I do own the plot though.

**Dedicated to:** Kuro, my Harry Potter nerdage pal. You pretty much showed me how awesome this pairing could be. That and I have to prove to you that James on top can be the sex. xD

**Author's notes:** Hokay. This is the first sex scene I've actually published, so… ah, constructive criticism, please. And if you're going to flame me, go for it… just make a point. I've warned you that this has gay sex in it; I don't want to hear I'm a perverted Satan Child.

_x-x-x_

He knew Lucius' Malfoy's weakness. He'd discovered it in the last Care of Magical Creatures class. James Potter had learned that Lucius Malfoy's weakness was being powerless. In fact, it had been a Crup mauling at him for insulting it that had caused the blonde to scream like a pansy girl and almost cry as his wand flew out of his hand on the way to the ground, giving him no protection. No power.

Now, as he stood at the stop floor of the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Midnight, awaiting the arrival of Lucius, he grinned at the memory. He shifted on the window ledge, swinging his legs and gently hitting them against the wall. He peered at his watch, and then the door. 11:57 PM. The door squeaked open quietly.  
"Three minutes early."  
"_**YOU**?_" Lucius stepped in and glared at James ferociously. "Why did you send me a bloody owl telling me to come all they way up here at Midnight? Do you know how bloody hard it is to get from the dungeons up to the top of the bloody Astronomy Tower when there's Prefects and teachers bloody everywhere? You're a prat. Where's Black, and what kind of stupid prank are you trying to pull?" He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.  
"You say 'bloody' a lot." James commented.  
"Shut up, I'm angry. Here I thought I'd be getting Narcissa to give me a good snog-"  
"Who said you wouldn't be getting a good snog?" James slipped off the windowsill onto his feet, striding over and pulling Lucius in by the arm, shutting the door. "Sirius isn't here. Peter and Remus are with him in the dorm, fast asleep. It's just me." He added, pinning Lucius to the wall.

"…What the fuck are you doing?" Lucius asked, annoyed.  
"I'm testing a theory." James replied, messy black hair flopping into his hazel eyes.  
"What? What theory?" Lucius asked, trying to push James away.  
"The one I have about you." James grinned, pressing their lips together, keeping Lucius pinned as he did so.  
"Potter… no… get off. Get off now." Lucius demanded, pulling their lips apart, squirming against the wall. He needed to get out… he needed to get out from the pin…  
"Not a chance, Malfoy." James snickered, crashing their lips together. His sepia toned eyes staring into the dusky grey eyes of Lucius, watching them flit with fear. "Are you scared, Lucius? Are you scared of not having all the power to yourself?"  
"…Shut up." Lucius hissed, trying to force James off of him.  
"What a comeback." James sniggered, and kept Lucius pinned still, glad of all of the intense practices and games for Quidditch that had toned his body. "What Lucius, would you do if I did… this?" He slid a hand up the pale Slytherin's shirt, brushing his fingers over the soft skin of his stomach and chest.

"Ah… nn… no…" A little moan slipped through Lucius' lips and he pushed James harshly. "No!" He watched James stumble backwards, and a small smirk spread over his lips.  
"So... I was right. You're scared of being weak." James grinned, catching his balance and stepping forwards again  
"Don't take another step…" Lucius warned. Before he knew it, though, James had tackled him to the floor and pinned him again, kissing him furiously. "Nnn… Potter, no…" He growled, thrashing with his legs when his arms were pinned over his head.

"For Merlin's sake don't be such a freaking wimp, Malfoy." James taunted, keeping Lucius' hands pinned over his head with a single hand. He pulled his wand out, and grinned. Using his free hand, he used the Diffendo charm, and Lucius' clothes fell away in tatters.  
"What the fuck!?" The pale boy underneath James glared; "Those were expensi-" He was cut off by soft lips, James' lips. The Quidditch Player's hands roamed the pale skin, dancing across the cool surface, over his chest… down his stomach, to his length. His fingers stroked gently, all over the skin, running his thumb over the sensitive head, causing Lucius to let out a loud moan. James snickered, and slid down the Slytherin's body, running his tongue over Lucius' stomach, dipping it into his navel, down to the flush puff of blonde pubic hair. So Lucius' hair _was_ really blonde. He ran his tongue up the shaft, and Lucius bucked his hips into the touch.

"Nnnope." James pulled his tongue away, his fingers away, leaving Lucius on the floor as he pulled his own shirt off, tossing it aside. "Are you a virgin, Lucy?" He purred, his voice sounding far more sure of his actions than he really was. Inside he was as unsure of this as he could possibly be. Lucius' hands shot up and he was sitting in mere moments, tugging at James' pants, trying to get the bothersome denim off.

"What does it matter to you? I'm not letting you get _that_ close." Lucius smirked, pushing James to the floor.  
"Nnn…" James tried pushing Lucius off of him. "I'm not being on the bottom!" He protested as Lucius pulled his jeans off, dragging his boxers along as well, leaving them both as bare as the day they were born.

Lucius pinned James to the floor and pressed their lips together, biting at James' bottom lip, tugging at the soft skin between his teeth, sucking harshly. James let loose a moan that sent shivers down Lucius' spine, pulling a smirk to his lips. "You like it right, James?" He hissed, running his long, well-taken care of nails down James' chest, pulling out another moan and a quick nod. Lucius snickered, and James, taking hold of the lapse of Lucius' pressure, turned the tables, pinning the blonde again, crashing their lips together all over again.

He pulled their lips away and kissed Lucius' neck, sucking at the skin. He slipped his fingers into Lucius' mouth. "Suck." He demanded, biting into the pale skin under the long blonde hair. Lucius did as he was told, biting at James' fingers at the same time to say that he wasn't happy in doing so. James pulled his hand away when he'd determine that they were wet enough, and slid them down Lucius' body, drifting over the pubic hair again, right down to… Lucius shuddered as they played around his entrance. James grinned, and reattached his lips to Lucius' pushing a finger into the other's hole.  
"F-fuck!" Lucius snapped, wincing, trying to squirm away.  
"That's a yes about being a virgin then?" James purred in Lucius' ear, slipping another finger in, making a scissoring movement, stretching Lucius out.  
"Nnn! S-st-staa…stop..." Lucius tried to squirm away, needing the power back; the feeling of something _inside_ him was utterly terrifying. Fear was obvious in his slate eyes, and he just wanted to fix his clothes and get out of there.

"Calm down." James whispered into Lucius' hear, slipping a third finger in, "Relax… don't tense up like that, it'll just hurt more…" He added, nipping at the earlobe of the Slytherin's left ear.

"Ah… FUCK!" Lucius snapped as the third finger pushed into him, making a wider scissoring movement. "Ahh... Ow…" His nails scrabbled at the stone floor under him, whimpering softly.  
James pulled his fingers out, and climbed between Lucius' legs. "Malfoy, take a deep breath."  
"Get away from me, Potter." Lucius hissed, shaking his head, "Get that weapon away from my arse!"

"Merlin's beard, calm down." James purred pushing into Lucius' body, moaning softly as Lucius' muscles tensed at the feeling.  
"Get… ahh! Fucking…!"  
"That's what they call it." James muttered, pushing in a bit deeper, gripping Lucius' hips, pulling the other into his thrust.  
"…Faster…" Lucius demanded, his arms going over his head, pulling at his own long blonde hair. "Faster, fuck… harder…" James was only too happy to comply, thrusting faster, harder, pulling Lucius in with every thrust to get as much of himself inside the fragile, pale body under him. One of his hands moved to Lucius' arousal, stroking in time with his thrusts. Each thrust in and out was empowering for James, feeling the male that was always so in control squirming and writhing under him, pleading for more, for it harder.

The air was full of grunts and moans and snappy comebacks to panted words in the Astronomy Tower, and the heat of two naked teens writhing against each other. And when Lucius warned James with a mewling 'ah… going t-to…' James only thrust harder to increase pleasure, and with a loud moan of a jumble of words that sounded like 'PotterJamesahgodyes' Lucius came in a sticky mess all over their chests. James followed almost immediately, the feeling of Lucius' muscles tightening around James' own length, driving him over the edge. With a few extra thrusts, he had time to murmur 'coming…' to Lucius before exploding in Lucius' body, moaning loudly, and collapsing on top of the male under him, panting loudly, a mess of sweat and sticky semen. He rolled off of Lucius, straightening his glasses, which had gone crooked, and trying to make his heart beat normally, his breath stop heaving.

"…What… the fuck… was that… theory?" Lucius murmured, looking over through half lidded eyes.  
"I wanted to know what you were scared of. And… if you were a pouf." James snickered, running a hand through sweaty black hair, getting it out of his eyes. Lucius rolled his eyes and looked over at his pile of shredded clothes, where his wand sat.  
"Have fun explaining your limp." James grinned, climbing to his knees and grabbing his wand, repairing Lucius' clothes before pulling his own on.  
"Limp?" Lucius questioned.  
"Yeah, I just stuck my doodle up your arse hole; you don't expect to be running in circles?" James grinned. He helped Lucius dress and strode over to the door, opening it. "I'll be seeing you around." He said with a wink, walking out.  
"…What the fuck kind of name is a doodle for a penis?" Lucius muttered as he limped from the room, back towards the dungeons.


End file.
